Mazal tov en el funeral
by Melgamonster
Summary: Sougo y Kagura están a punto de contraer nupcias, pero algo impedirá que eso pase... [Okikagu] [Completado]
1. I

**MAZAL TOV EN EL FUNERAL**

 **CAPÍTULO I**

 **NO TODAS LAS NOTAS SIGNIFICAN BUENAS NOTICIAS**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Estoy frente a juez, esperando mi sentencia; muchos pensarían que voy a recibir mi condena por al fin haber matado a Hijikata san. Pero que él este sentado en el público y yo vistiendo un traje negro opina completamente lo contrario.

Estoy a punto de cometer un acto tan atroz y vil, que soy el primero de mis conocidos en hacerlo.

La sentencia que voy a recibir se llama matrimonio. ¿Y qué mejor que unirme con mi mayor enemigo? Así podré arruinarle todos los días de su vida, desde que empiezan hasta que terminan.

Sí, me voy a casar con la china, en unos cinco minutos debe cruzar ese arco de flores rosas que mando a pedir —creo que eran las favoritas de su madre—, sus dos padres y sus dos hermanos me miran con odio. No sé si es porque me voy a casar antes que ellos o porque alejaré de su vida a su amada hija/hermana. Bueno creo que con este arreglo no solo le joderé la existencia a uno.

La música empieza a sonar, llega una limusina blanca —exagerada como siempre china—, pero en vez de salir una gorila pelirroja con vestimentas blancas, sale otra gorila con cara de preocupación.

—Okita san. —Mencionó mi nombre cuando estaba frente de mí y me entregó un sobre, lo último que me quería imaginar es que me dejara plantado, porqué yo mismo la buscaría por tierra y mar, para unirla conmigo y molestar todos los días de su maldita existencia.

Abrí el sobre que me entregaron y textualmente decía:

 _Capitán del primer escuadrón del Shinsengumi, tiene dos horas para cometer harakiri enfrente de todos los medios o su futura esposa morirá_

* * *

 _._

* * *

 **N/A: Bueno aquí me ven con otro fic Okikagu, serán de capítulos cortos para darle más drama al asunto, jojojo soy malvada, esperó les agrade la idea x3**

 **Al concluir el fic les explicaré porque surgió esta idea y de donde viene el titulo, o lo pueden googlear, Google senpai lo sabe todo xD**

 **Nos leemos luego**


	2. II

**MAZAL TOV EN EL FUNERAL**

 **CAPÍTULO II**

 **CUIDIATE DE LOS SUEGROS CON COMPLEJO DE PADRE CELOSO**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

—Souchiro kun. — _Danna_ me habló mientras una sonrisa sádica se mostraba en su rostro y sacaba la espada de madera de su cintura.

—Yernito santo. —Otro que empezaba a presentar los síntomas de padre celoso —, entrega tu vida para que mi hermosa hija pueda volver a mis brazos —me amenazó con la punta de su parasol. —¿Dónde hay un canal televisivo donde quieran transmitir la muerte de un oficial? —Los tres salimos del jardín y ya me estaban subiendo a un vehículo voluntariamente a fuerza.

—Espere Umibouzu san, no deje que la ira lo saque de juicio. —Detuvo el gorila al pelado —. Podríamos empezar a una investigación para hallar a los secuestradores, con alguna información que mis hombres puedan recolectar.

—Pero... —Al parecer el hombre más fuerte del universo no estaba del todo convencido.

—Tenemos a los mejores investigadores y elementos, empezando por la persona que está en sus manos. —Porque mi adorado suegrito me estaba sosteniendo cariñosamente de los hombros, vaya familia tan problemática a la que me termine metiendo —. Si no logramos dar con ella en una hora y cincuenta minutos yo mismo alquilare el canal.

—¿Qué? —No hubo tiempo de quejarme ellos ya se encontraban apretando sus manos para establecer el pacto...


	3. III

**MAZAL TOV EN EL FUNERAL**

 **CAPÍTULO III**

 **A VECES EL PELIGRO ESTÁ EN LA CASA DE UN AMIGO**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

—Souchiro kun el reloj hace tic tac, tic tac —me amenazó mientras ponía una cara de loco, sus venas se le marcaba en los ojos y su sonrisa denotaba de todo menos felicidad.

—¿Quién fue el último en ver a la china? —interrogué cuando ya estábamos de regreso al lugar, pero nadie dijo nada. De repente siento dos armas alrededor de mi cuello.

—Quienes no hayan visto a la china hoy váyanse a la derecha del jardín y frente de mi a quienes la hayan visto hoy. —Las personas a interrogar se redujeron a: su familia china y terrícola, _anego_ , la princesa y Tama —. El Shinsengumi y yo quedamos completamente excluidos porque la china tenía la idea que era mal presagio que el novio viera a la novia vestida de blanco antes de la boda. Así que por favor fórmense mientras les haré unas preguntas.

—Hola policía de la Tierra. — El primero en ser entrevistado es el chino sonriente, que ilógico que pasare a ser familia de quien años atrás intento asesinar a la princesa y a mí.

—¿Dónde fue la última vez que viste a tu hermana?

—Estábamos en casa del _megane_ , ahí nos dejó quedarnos para alistarnos, —mantenía una sonrisa y ojos entre cerrados así que no podía leer sus gestos —, aunque nos corrió temprano de ahí, querían que estuvieran puras mujeres en la casa.

—¿Ustedes donde estaban? —Ahora mi pregunte era hacia Shinpachi. Él solo se acomodó los lentes y me respondió.

—Nos fuimos a la Yorozuya, ya vestidos.

—Es cierto, —interrumpió Tama —, las últimas en ver a Kagura sama fuimos nosotras tres, pero mejor te término de relatar yo, ya que todo está guardado en mi disco duro.

—Me parece bien —respondí mientras todos tomábamos asiento alrededor de la robot, la espada y el parasol seguían fijos en mi cuello.

—Otae sama, Soyo sama y yo estábamos en el _dojo_ Shimura arreglando a Kagura para su boda, estábamos cumpliendo toda una lista de objetos, el prestado, regalado, robado y así. Ya habíamos terminado cuando salimos nosotras tres de la habitación. Kagura sama nos pidió un rato a solas antes de irnos, entonces Otae sama y Soyo sama se iban subiendo en la limusina, cuando oigo unos ruidos en la parte trasera de la casa, cuando regreso a buscar el origen de los sonidos y ver porque Kagura sama no salía. Me di cuenta que ya no estaba y su habitación era un desorden.

—Así que todo ocurrió en la casa Shimura —dije mientras rascaba mi barbilla con una mano y con la otra iba sacando mi celular. —Movilicen varias unidades del Shinsengumi al _dojo_ Shimura, mi futura esposa fue secuestrada y necesito que busque pistas. Daremos con esos secuestradores y les cortaremos la cabeza. —Un sonoro "Si" fue lo que me respondieron, camino hacia fuera del jardín y saco también unas llaves del pantalón —. Futuros suegros y hermanos, ¿me acompañan o se quedan aquí esperando a que regrese con la novia?

—Nos quedamos aquí, confiamos en tus capacidades de búsqueda Okita kun —respondió danna.

—Quiero a mi princesita en una sola pieza, porque si te salvas a costa de su vida me encargó de asesinarte yo. —Disparo unas tres balas hacia mí, las cuales corte por la mitad con la espada que Yamazaki me venía entregando.

—Tama acompáñame por favor —solicité a la robot mientras me daba la vuelta para salir del lugar.

—Claro Okita sama —respondió en una reverencia y nos subimos a mi automóvil patrulla.


	4. IV

**MAZAL TOV EN EL FUNERAL**

 **CAPÍTULO IV**

 **HAY QUE REDACTAR LO MÁS IMPORTANTE EN LOS TELEGRAMAS**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Cuando llegamos al _dojo_ Shimura ya había varios oficiales del Shinsengumi resguardando el perímetro y analizando el lugar para encontrar posibles pistas. Kondou san, que se había adelantado mientras yo interrogaba a los últimos que vieron a la china, estaba supervisando la operación para que no ultrajaran el hogar de su amada.

—Kondou san, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? —pregunte cuando llegue al lugar.

—Aproximadamente cincuenta minutos —contesto mientras su mirar seguía en el hogar —. Parece que es la habitación donde la forzaron, es donde más destrozos se aprecian de la casa. Pero nadie ha entrado, te hemos estado esperando para que seas tú quien se encargue de analizar.

—Gracias Kondou san, ¿hay alguna otra pista que podamos utilizar?

—Encontramos pisadas en la parte trasera de la casa y tela blanca rasgada, parecía formar un camino, pero el aire se encargó de esparcir esos retazos y ya no sirven para la función original.

—Ok, me encargare de analizarlos. —Voy a la habitación que me había indicado con anterioridad.

Al llegar me encuentro con un desastre, un espejo roto, maquillaje regado por todos lados, una mesa y varios jarrones rotos, sonrió, porque al menos sé que lucho por defenderse y evitar que se la llevaran.

—Si fueron capaces de llevársela deben ser muy fuertes o deben pertenecer a su mismo clan —pienso en voz alta.

—Por los desastres, creo que son Yatos —comentó la robot que me había seguido hasta este lugar —. Al parecer Kagura sama no le dejo fácil el secuestro. —Me señalo sangre, por extraño que parezca la probé y era cierto son similares en el sabor pero no es la de la china, no es de sorprender que reconozca la sensación que provoca en mi paladar dado a los miles de enfrentamientos que hemos tenido la sangre de la china en más de una ocasión cayó en mi boca.

—Okita sama. —Tama me señalo una nota de papel debajo de unos cristales rotos, era de la misma tela que Kondou san me había señalado, en ella se encontraba un mensaje escrito con labial rojo.

 _Estúpido bastardo_

 _K_

 _Y_


	5. V

**MAZAL TOV EN EL FUNERAL**

 **CAPÍTULO V**

 **LOS INSULTOS A VECES SON MUESTRAS DE CARIÑO**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

—Genial china, si logras escribir mi insulto completo pero no puedes dar más pistas de quienes o a donde te llevaron —Me quejé en voz alta, pero mis reclamos no llegaron a nadie porque ya se encontraba solo en la habitación —. ¿Tama?

—Acá estoy Okita sama —respondió mientras seguía el sonido de su voz, este me condujo a la parte trasera de la casa, había salido por una puerta de la habitación.

—¿Encontraste algo? —interrogué mientras observaba que su cuerpo se quedaba estático y aparecían números en sus ojos.

—Estoy intentando descifrar la posición inicial de los pedazos de tela en el piso, dado con la pequeña corriente de aire que está soplando en estos momentos. Al parecer el análisis dice que es hacia esa dirección se dirigieron los secuestradores con Kagura —señaló una dirección pero solamente se me vino una lugar conocido que se hallaba por allá.

Mis ojos se entrecerraban para agudizar más mi vista y distinguir otra cosa que me ayudara a confirmar mi primicia de quienes se habían llevado a la china de mis sádicos brazos.

—Tama san te encargó el lugar, creo saber quiénes son nuestros secuestradores — le indico mientras me quito el saco de mi smoking y camisa de mi traje de bodas, capaz si me la ensucio la china no me lo perdona —. Hey tú, dame tu uniforme —. Le ordene a uno de los oficiales más cerca y se veía de mi talla.

—Pero capitán Okita esto ya está viejo y feo, no tiene por qué utilizar esto.

—No te pedí razones para no usarlo, te dije que me lo des. —Rápido obedeció mi orden y me entregó la parte de arriba de su vestimenta.

—Tenga cuidado Okita dono no sabe a lo que se enfrenta — me dijo antes de que abandonara el lugar.


	6. VI

**MAZAL TOV EN EL FUNERAL**

 **CAPÍTULO VI**

 **LOS PELEADORES QUE SON DE APOYO A VECES PUEDEN TENER SU MOMENTO DE GLORIA**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Al tan solo doblar para dirigirme a la avenida principal me encuentro con mi primer contrincante. Era un poco más bajo que yo, vestía completamente de negro con un pasamontañas en la cabeza.

—Capitán Okita no puedo dejar que avance más —indicó mientras desenfundaba su espada.

—Si estás aquí, es que estás implicado con el secuestro de esa bestia así que solo tendría que arrestarte para sacarte información —comenté mientras yo también me preparaba para la batalla.

—No creo que sea tan fácil —dijo para después dar una estocada que yo detuve, su fuerza era solo un poco más que el promedio, pero no por algo soy conocido como el mejor espadachín del Shinsengumi.

Los metales sonaron al impacto, ninguno daba su brazo a torcer, justo cuando quería aplicar más fuerza para empujarlo, él de alejó.

— _Se nota que ha estado en combates de apoyo, pero es raro que él tenga combates cuerpo a cuerpo_ —pensé mientras observaba como guardaba su distancia y él también analizaba sus opciones.

Tome con más fuerza mi espada y con rapidez me dirigí a su espalda para darle una estocada pero él freno mi ataque.

— _Él lucha por defender. Pero no tengo tiempo que perder para estos tipos de juegos._ —Incremento la velocidad a mis estocadas haciendo que no le sea posible defenderse y en una de esas le doy un golpe en la nuca que lo deja inconsciente.

—Sougo —. Escuchó un gritó detrás de mí.

—Sigue vivo, no lo hice con suficiente fuerza además de que lo hice con el reverso de la espada —respondí mientras envainaba otra vez, mientras que los recién llegados atienden al hombre inconsciente —. Cualquier información que consigan me la envían por correo —exclamé para después seguir con mi camino.


	7. VII

**MAZAL TOV EN EL FUNERAL**

 **CAPÍTULO VII**

 **CONOCER LAS DEBILIDADES DEL ENEMIGO PUEDE SER UNA VENTAJA EN LA BATALLA**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Seguí con mi trayectoria hacia el lugar que tenía en mente. Pero en eso unos disparos son dirigidos hacia mi persona.

—No dejaré que pases de aquí —exclamó mientras se dejaba caer del edificio de donde estaba anteriormente.

—Genial, si en el camino aparecen villanos es porque voy por el correcto —comenté mientras desenfundaba mi espada, mi contrincante de ahora viste las mismas ropas de quien me afrente anteriormente solo que ahora su arma es una pistola de calibre cuarenta y cinco.

—Pero este villano no te dejará pasar tan fácil —Proyectó otra vez hacia mí y partí todas las balas con mi espada.

—Vaya, ¿es lo único que sabes hacer?, un villano así no da mucho miedo —Me mantuve en pose de defensa, con viles así no se sabe qué clase de locuras podría cometer.

—¿Capitán no se piensa acercar? —Me retó mientras intentaba colocar un nuevo cartucho su arma, al parecer se le habían acabado las municiones después de atacar hacia mi persona.

—¿A un loco desquiciado con un arma? No gracias. —Seguía manteniendo mi distancia, dejándolo ser.

—Listo ya está —exclamó contento, al parecer no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de armas, pues le costó mucho tiempo hacer esa simple maniobra.

—¿Ya está qué? —interrogue cuando había terminado de partir la pistola en dos con mi arma, aprovechando que se había distraído celebrando.

—¿Pero? —En sus ojos denotaba tristeza, pero eso fue transformado en ira hacia mi persona que hizo darme una patada en mis brazos haciendo que yo también perdiera mi arma.

—Genial. —Ahora nos enfrentaríamos en un combate cuerpo, una idea vino a mi mente, me la jugaré para evitar esta lucha y seguir con mi camino —. ¿Te gusta la comida?

—¿Eh? —Al parecer lo había confundido, haciendo que su defensa bajara un poco.

—¿Has probado la comida china?

—¿Comida china? —Él seguía en su confusión.

—Sí, es que tengo un pase de un buffet gratis en un restaurante chino —comenté mientras sacaba dicho papel de la bolsa del pantalón.

—¿Qué es un buffet? —interrogó mientras ladeaba su cabeza como un cachorrito confundido.

—Toda la comida que puedas comer —respondí mientras le daba el papel en su mano.

—¿Dónde es? —cuestiono mientras se acercaba a mí para tomar ese papel, dejando completamente su pose de pelea.

—¿Ves esta calle? —Señale una a mi derecha, haciendo que el volteara también y me afirmara moviendo la cabeza —, todo derecho hasta que veas un establecimiento grande de color rojo con un dragón dorado pintado.

—Genial —exclamó sonriente mientras corría a su destino.

 _—Uno menos, a seguir con el camino —_ pensé mientras recogía mi espada para seguir con mi recorrido, ya que con mis recientes contrincantes confirman cada vez más mis sospechas.


	8. VIII

**MAZAL TOV EN EL FUNERAL**

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

 **LOS SUEGROS A VECES PUEDEN SER UN DOLOR EN EL CULO, PERO CON EL TIEMPO TE ACOSTUMBRAS Y APRENDES A SACARLE PROVECHO**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Entrando en la recta final para llegar a mi destino, en aproximadamente cinco metros antes otros dos sujetos se postran ante mí, utilizando la misma vestimenta que los anteriores, un traje de vestir negro y un pasamontañas en la cabeza del mismo tono.

—Así que el capitán optó por el camino difícil —exclamó mientras sacaba debajo de su saco dos pistolas, del mismo calibre que el anterior.

—Solo le quedan quince minutos. —Guardo el reloj de bolsillo que había utilizado para medir el tiempo.

—Suegritos si querían impedir la boda hubiera sido más fácil un "yo me opongo" cuando el juez hubiera dado tiempo para eso.

—¿Quién te dijo? —El enojo era casi palpable, pero parecía que la causa era que los hubiera descubierto. Haciendo que ambos se quitaran lo que mantenía su identidad oculta.

—Fue el bastardo de Kamui, ¿verdad?, él nunca es bueno con los secretos —se quejó mientras lanzaba lejos de él sus armas.

—En realidad lo supe desde que abandone el jardín donde se llevaría a cabo la boda, si secuestraran a su hija ninguno de los dos hubiera guardado la calma ante la noticia —respondí con monótono haciendo pasar el descubrimiento como si hubiera sido la cosa más sencilla del mundo.

—Bueno entonces eso significa que ya no tenemos que guardar las apariencias y que podemos ir contra ti sin que nos sintamos culpables. —Al parecer ambos hombres cargaban consigo sus armas originales.

—Yernito eso significa que no tienes nuestra aprobación —gritó mientras los tres nos poníamos en posición de ataque.

—Ni quien la necesite, la china y yo siempre hemos hecho lo que se nos da la regalada gana —respondí mientras iba al ataque hacia ellos dos.

Ir contra esas dos bestias en un ataque frontal era una pelea contra la muerte, pero como bien habían dicho solo tengo quince minutos para librarme de su ataque.

Una espada no me era suficiente para confrontarlos, así que me hice del arma que _danna_ había arrojado momentos atrás cuando les dije que sabía sus identidades.

—Vaya Okita kun debo alabarte, estas resistiendo muy bien contra nosotros dos —comentó _danna_ mientras nuestros filos se juntaba.

—Realmente eres fuerte ya veo porque mi hija se fijó en ti. —Retenía el ataque del pelado con mi otra mano.

Como pude me libre de sus embestidas y empecé a correr a los alrededores con las armas rozando el piso, que recurriera a una táctica así de baja no era de mi gusto, pero tenía que poner mi vida como prioridad.

—Souchiro kun, no te servirá esconderte~ —dijo con un tono cantadito como si estuviéramos jugando a las escondidillas, pero realmente era así yo me encontraba atrás de un automóvil que se encontraba enfrente de mi destino, esos dos solo volteaban a un lado a otro pero no abandonaban su posición inicial.

—Hey capitán —un susurro llegó a mis oídos y volteo hacia donde me es llamado.

—Zaki —respondí, me estaba extendiendo hacia mí mi fiel bazuca —. Bueno suegritos, ya provee algo de su sadismo así que ahora les toca a ustedes. —No les dio tiempo de reaccionar el cohete había impactado en su persona.

Aprovechando nuevamente la nube de polvo generada por la detonación me adentre al edificio de la Yorozuya. Ahí se encontraba; vestida de blanco con su falda rasgada, mientras estaba levemente atada —lo suficiente para impedir su movilidad —, pero pudo hacérsela para poder ver la televisión y comer su mierda verde que le encanta.

—Tardaste —dijo sin mucha importancia sin despejar los ojos del aparato.

—Si pudiste prender la televisión y comer tu asquerosidad pero ¿no pudiste escapar? —le reclamé, mientras ella estaba cómodamente yo estaba batallando con su familia.

—Hay prioridades —respondió sin dejar de comer esa cosa.

Sin decirle nada la levante como si un costal de papas se tratara y me la eche al hombro. En la terraza de la Yorozuya me encuentro con mis suegros listos para atacarme.

—Listo, rescatada justo antes de las dos horas, gracias por confiar en mis capacidades suegritos. —Al terminar de decir eso sonó una alarma proveniente del bolsillo del chino mayor —. Ahora como ya la dejaron lista para mí, creo que me adelantaré a la luna de miel antes de la boda.

—¿Cómo que la luna de miel? Maldito sádico yo debo llegar pura al altar —exclamó mientras intentaba zafarse de mi agarre, pero apreté las sogas que la aprisionaban así que no podía hacer mucho.

—Bastardo. —Se oyó un gritó atrás de mí, mientras yo corría lejos del alcance de problemáticos suegros.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _N/A: Bueno este fic llegó a su final x3, bueno les quise compartir esta idea que surgió cuando vi una imagen de Kagura vestida de novia y Kamui la estaba sometiendo, aparte se complementó cuando una maestra nos puso un video de las costumbres más extrañas del mundo, y una de esas costumbres (no recuerdo que país) era secuestrar a la novia horas antes de la boda, para ver que estaba dispuesto el novio a hacer por ella y es la forma sadica de que Sougo rescataría su china x3._

 _El titulo fue proporcionado de nueva cuenta por **ElaRodriguez.**_ **Mazal tov** _es la frase que se dice en las celebraciones judías que significa "felicidades", usualmente utilizada en bodas,_ **en el funeral** _, porque si Sougo no encontraba a su china íbamos a estar celebrando un funeral en vez de una boda xD_

 _Bueno, hasta aquí este fic, esperó que les haya gustado, nos seguimos leyendo en otras historias x3, hasta la próxima._

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


End file.
